How We Talk About Love
by WonderousPlaceForAnEcho
Summary: Sam from Dear White People gets set up on a blind date with Tiff from Bonding. (Netflix shows. Bonding isn't an option in the categories for this site.) Focuses on two people who are deeply interested in having dialogues, debates, expressing themselves through linguistics or rely on their livelihood by speaking. Female romance. Could become rated M which would be noted.
1. Chapter 1

Title is loosely taken from What We Talk About When We Talk About Love. (The movie Birdman is based on it.) Sam is a DJ in Dear White People and Tiff in Bonding (both Netflix shows) is a dominatrix who essentially bosses people around in power play dynamics which her clients want. Mind you I can't write accurately as a dominatrix so this story is mostly about two people who fall in love. I've been thinking of this plot for weeks because it's fun and I binged the shows because the characters are wonderfully complex (and gorgeous) and then I got my wish for Logan Browning to play gay in The Perfection and writing was put on hold (also life). Typos happen. This may start out light but let's be honest-it won't stay that way. It's not my style. Here is it...

* * *

"Hi."

"Hi. You're Tiff?"

"Not what you were expecting?" She offered a small smile to ease what she assumed would be a mix of apprehension and tension.

"Not exactly...my friend set me up on a blind date and-"

"Failed to mentioned I'm not a dude," she interrupted gently.

"Very much left that out." She replied with a smile and more of an ease in her tone as her shoulders dropped slightly.

Tiff looked her over. she didn't seem stressed or anxious she was talking with her as they were supposed to be on this so-called blind date. If anything she seemed interested, but nonetheless she still wanted to give her an out.

"If you're not comfortable we certainly don't have to sit here and go through the motions...but do you mind if I take care of something first?" She replied openly, then lowered her voice to an intimate whisper after her pause.

The shorter woman raised an eyebrow but shook her head and turned towards the bar, assuming Tiff was about to step out momentarily.

With a smooth swivel in her chair Tiff raised her voice with a "Hey" to the bartender who begrudgingly acknowledged her. "Want to stop sexually harassing your coworker?"

Instead of pausing to give him a moment to reply she quickly continued in a factual tone, "she's _clearly_ trying to create distance and she's _literally_ cringing whenever you touch her."

"What's it to you." He replied flippantly but with a defensive undertone and turned his back to her.

"Mmm well this video I've been legally taking for the last five minutes is enough evidence for her to bring charges."

Immediately he refocused as it caught his attention. "You can't do that, you have no right," he said with anger.

"Au contraire-a party can be filmed without their knowledge." She replied with certainty then relaxed her tone with purposeful manipulation. "Where ya from?"

"Ohio," he said with a frown, clearly thrown off by the question and not keeping up.

"New York state law. I'm giving this video to your coworker and she can decide what to do with it," she said shifting her gaze to the younger female behind the bar who was standing a little taller and gave a subtle, small smile. Tiff shifted and grabbed her purse. Quickly and with controlled confidence she pulled out her business card and held it between two fingers for the woman to take. The bartender said thank you with confidence and slipped it into her front pocket. "Ok mister Ohio-as Taylor Swift would say-Welcome to New York."

Without giving the male bartender a second more of her time she refocused on Sam, completely moving her body to face her and said "sorry about that."

Sam only looked up at Tiff, fully aware her mouth was slightly hanging open and was slowly processing this was the most unexpected first date she'd ever been on. And she wasn't ready to have it end.

"So..." Sam set down her glass another bartender her served her during the interaction she had observed "you're a lawyer?" She asked with curiosity.

Tiff let out a gentle and brief laugh. "Oh god no. Psych major."

"Awww hell. Don't psychoanalyze me," Sam replied quickly but with humor.

The taller woman let out an even softer laugh and smirked. "We all psychoanalyze each other. Small, surface, vapid judgments." She noted and took a sip of the drink the female bartender who had taken her card placed in front of her a minute ago.

Now it was Sam's turn to lift an eyebrow at the frank, yet flippant honesty. Interested and taking in how most people wouldn't be so brutal and open.

"I'm Sam by the way," she tried to say without awkwardness and was surprised to see Tiff hold out her hand in an old fashioned gesture.

"Very nice to meet you...so far," she said with a smirk as Sam shook her hand. She wondered when was the last time she shook someone's hand and how foreign it felt. There weren't sparks and she didn't consider if their hands fit together or if there was a spark. Instead she looked in Tiff's eyes and thought they were a nice blue with grey that from far away she had thought were bright blue. They were darker close up.

"Oh a cynic," she said with amusement.

"Self-diagnosed," Tiff replied with a self deprecating smile and took the chance to really maintain eye contact.

"I'm sure I could give you a run for your money," Sam challenged.

"Hm," Tiff said with a tilt of her head to the ceiling for a dramatic show of contemplation. "Let's put it to the test then."

"Okay," Sam said with peeked interest and took another sip.

"Right before someone kisses you what do you think?"

The smaller woman almost choked on her drink. "Hell. Warn a girl." She turned her head and coughed.

"Shit. I'm sorry," Tiff quickly stated and stood to place her hand on Sam's arm in a barely there embrace as she coughed again.

After clearing her throat she looked at genuinely concerned eyes and didn't bother to pull away from the taller woman who retreated her hand seconds later. "I'm okay. Ah...I probably think don't suck at this and we'll see how long this lasts." She watched as Tiff nodded and sat back on the stool.

"How 'bout you-what do you think?"

The hesitation was there in an elongated pause and furrowed brows as though Tiff was warring what to say.

"How much is this going to hurt..."

"Jesus..." Sam let out under her breath.

"What's the point of lying?" Tiff said with a shrug.

"Most people sugar coat it on the first date. There's a quote from a tv show..." Sam changed her voice to the one she regularly uses on the radio, "everyone has their first date and the object is to hide your flaws. And then you're in a relationship, and it's all about hiding your disappointment. And then, once you're married, it's about hiding your sins." Sam braced for a 'that's dark' comment to come back at her but was surprised by the laughter that followed.

"So you watch Dollhouse," Tiff replied without missing a beat, "can quote it _verbatim_," she said impressively "and you're gorgeous and smart," she said as though she were listing facts, "so why are you single?"

"I'm..." Sam contemplated and shrugged, knowing there was no reason to be defensive about it or try to downplay it "difficult" she finished with honesty.

"I'm sure in the best way." Tiff replied with a smile that reached into her eyes making them seem a little brighter. Blue eyes that took in the slight blush that reached Sam's cheeks.

"Alriiiight," Sam cleared her throat and changed the topic. "How'd you feel after Trump "won"?" she said using her hands to air quote.

"I support that," Tiff said after she raised in glass then turned serious. "I was...viscerally depressed. Glossed right over anger and thought this is the end of progression, decency, and it showed all wrong messages-that you can be a bully and make it into the highest office in this country. Then I was angry because that's what it taught kids." She sighed and yet was glad Sam wasn't doing the faux pas of avoiding political talk when meeting someone for the first time. "How about you?" She asked with complete focus on Sam who noticed she wasn't asking just to mirror the question but was clearly very interested in her experience.

"Unsafe. Immediately." She checked to see if Tiff would attempt to lessen her point of view but only saw the other woman clench her hand in a fist then crack two knuckles as though she was trying to relieve tension. She was glad she didn't say something patronizing like 'and you have every right to feel that way' as other white women had said to her if they bothered to have this conversation, as though she needed their validation for her feelings. Again she was surprised when Tiff offered a practical reply without any joking tone.

"If you want to borrow my taser let me know."

"You wouldn't need it?" Sam asked with unguarded curiosity.

"Let's be honest- I'm sure you would need it more than me. You're small," she started.

"Hey!" Sam cut her off.

"Therefore approachable," she continued. "I have no doubt people have asked you painfully asinine questions like-"

"What are you. Where did you come from? No, but where are you _from,_" Sam emphasized. "Like all of a sudden everyone wants to know my etymology like I'm gonna pull up my ancestry dot com and show them." She finished with annoyance.

"And I hope the answers you give them are..." she left off, content to have Sam cut her off again and pick up her cue.

"My mother's body or that's none of ya damn business. The latter is what I would love to say. Usually I give a generic response-why are you asking." She paused to finish her drink. "But you didn't ask which is refreshing."

It was Tiff's turn to shrug. "Why would it be asked. Not trying to minimize your existence but no one has control of their genetic makeup. Our bodies certainly shape how we're treated and I have a position of entitlement just by being pasty white," she said with self deprecation coming around again but watched Sam laugh, "but I've never been told to go back to my own country and I'm betting you have," she finished with a slight tilt of her head.

"Just last week." She stated factually but was impressed Tiff was willing to discuss this with her.

"Fuck that. Alright-a toast." The taller woman moved an inch closer as though she wanted to be respectful of Sam's space.

"I finished my drink."

"Touche. What'll ya have?" Tiff relaxed her speech and reminded herself she didn't always have to be on and tense.

"A dry red," she replied as Tiff turned around for her purse to pull out her credit card. "Oh you don't have to get it." Sam said with a shake of her head.

"Even if this doesn't lead to a second date this was sadly the most real conversation I've had in a while." She tilted her head as though she was really absorbing how pathetic it was. "Consider it a thank you?" She asked, not wanting to overstep or assume Sam could be bought in any way.

"Don't get out much?" Sam teased after a nod to say 'go ahead'. It took a minute for Tiff to instruct the bartender on a specific type of wine and the smaller woman glanced at the bottle reading it was organic and the label was very artistic.

"Mmm. I work, I study. Rinse and repeat." Tiff said flippantly like she was dulled by her routine. "What do you do?" She asked with more interest.

"Classes and DJ a political commentary show at my college." Sam said and placed her hand under her chin after leaning against the bar. She wanted to wait for the wine to breathe and she didn't mind the conversation.

"You have the voice for it." Tiff stated in a way that wasn't a pick up or a cheap come on but a factual observation. "Ever wish you could orchestrate certain people to have radio shows or narrate books?" Tiff said with a far off look in her eyes like she had already considered this and was revisiting some daydreams.

"Ooo plenty. Everyone says James Earl Jones but he's too much. You gotta have a smooth voice." She said nodding her head, in her element, talking about something she loved.

"Like Alicia Keys. God I would give up my abysmal savings for have her do some audio books." Tiff relaxed more, her own voice taking on a lighter note.

"You're a nerd!" Sam said with delight and clapped her hands together, only to smirk back at Tiff who glared at her.

"Aww that glare. It's cute." Sam said and finally took a sip of the wine. Damn its good she thought. She redirected and looked at Tiff whose eyes had narrowed even more.

"I am not cute." She challenged.

"Sure it is. Sexy cute actually." The flirting was there, unexpected but felt natural.

Tiff sighed.

"Trying to be tough. It's cute the way you try." Sam stated honestly after another sip. She could blame it on the really good wine if she chose to.

"Whatever. You're a wine snob," Tiff replied with a smirk. "Speaking of-that toast," she lifted her glass and waited for Sam who did so gracefully. "Here's to those who wish us well...and those who don't can go to hell."

Sam laughed wholeheartedly and replied, "Great, but also deflecting." A lopsided smile made an appearance.

"I'm the psych major. Get your own thing!" She joked back.

"How about a second date?" Sam stated bluntly, feeling gutsy and more at ease than she had from a first time meeting anyone in a long while.

"Time and place-your call," Tiff said back somehow nonchalantly and without missing a beat,yet still had a challenging tone like it was Sam's choice to really commit to it. "But first-we have to finish this. Dream narrators-go!"

Sam didn't bother to stop herself from laughing loudly.

"Okay okay. Ahhhh Vanessa Redgrave..."

"God I wanted to see her perform Year of Magical Thinking!" She cut her off with a yearning tone.

"Oh hell yes. Also Carey Mulligan." Sam stated and nodded as she thought.

"Only the Brits? Come on." Tiff sat up straighter. "Janelle Monae. Really weird," she said knowingly, "but Hilarie Burton."

"Ha! A One Tree Hill viewer!" Sam pointed at her in mockery.

"Says the girl who clearly knows her work. And! Looping back," she said while making a loop with her index finger which Sam smirked at and thought yeah, total nerd, "Carey Mulligan in Never Let Me Go or Suffragette?"

"Never Let Me Go. Obvioooously. It was so fucking painful and rips you apart," she said enthusiastically.

"And she likes obscure art films." Tiff stated and without meaning to let it slip there was a bit of adoring going on. "Alright." She turned serious again with a faux professional voice. "Jeremy Irons."

"Voice of Scar?" She frowned. "Dude already narrated 1984." She stated knowingly.

"How...how are you still single?" The question was said with trepidation as though she didn't trust Sam was real or was harboring deep issues.

"Eh." She gave a grimace and paused, debating to be really honest or skip the details. Tiff waited patiently without any physical expression of saying 'ok, give up the background'. She clearly wasn't going to pressure, leaving it up to her and Sam thought-right, psych major. "Ah on again, off again thing."

"Could go back on?"

"Possibly. Who knows. He's a nice guy. Shit just...it can get complicated." Sam let out a puff of air after fumbling through trying to explain.

"Yeah, I hear ya." Tiff said without judgment.

"That's it?" Sam replied, taken aback by the simple reply.

"What's _it_?" Tiff questioned lightly.

"No questions about so you're bi? This is an experiment to you?" She said lifting her voice and changing it to sound like a stereotypical white girl.

"Oh god. First," Tiff started in her dominatrix tone, easily sliding partially into the role, "your sexuality is not my business. Second-does he respect you and is he nice to you?"

"Yes, and most of the time," she said without hesitancy but with a pause.

"Then why would I care?" She shrugged one shoulder. "I'd like to think I'm going to be nice to you and that's all anyone can really hope to get out of any interaction-brief or extended."

Sam felt herself nodding through her shock at the very logical way Tiff explained human interactions. "That's...wow. Most people would be jealous anyone would be dividing their time romantically between multiple people. _He _would be jealous." She emphasized then finished her drink but cringed upon realizing she was talking about someone else on a first date which was lame in her book.

Again the taller woman shrugged. "So he wears his heart on his sleeve? I don't think I'm really capable of that." She tilted her head in thought. "And it's not a competition. Especially when monogamy is a patriarchal construction and women were considered property. _But_," she paused, stressing the word, "you deserve someone who is going to be more than nice to you."

Sam swallowed. It was stated in a way that had layers. What she deserved, what Tiff possibly was willing to give her, if she could accept it and if she wanted it.

"Next Tuesday...there's a classic film screening at The Park at 8."

"Is that a statement or you're asking me?" She smirked.

"I'm asking." Sam said with certainty.

"Okay."

"I'll text you," Sam said easily and didn't want to appear too eager but she was definitely in uncharted territory and it made her feel a little anxious.

"I look forward to it." Tiff replied honestly and took her card back after indicating to the bar tender to close her tab as they were about to leave. Seconds later she stood in front of Sam who was already standing and realized she was only a few inches taller than her. If this continued she realized she'd have to get used to it but quickly discovered she didn't mind dating someone who wasn't taller than herself. She wasn't necessarily waiting for Sam to kiss her on the cheek or shake her hand again, she didn't really know the protocol when it came to dating a woman, but she found herself really wanting to stick to what she said earlier about being nice and smiled down at her.

"Have a good night."

"You too."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to anyone who may be reading this. The system is down at work so I get to relax and write.

* * *

"Feeding an army or..?"

Tiff seemed stunned or her she didn't hear what Sam asked. The smaller woman was about to ask again but Tiff cut her off.

"Your eyes change colors." She said in awe and with awkwardness that she was thrown off and pointing it out. She had been distracted by Sam's sort of punk look. Though it managed to look rather chiche on her she had noticed.

"Yeah..they can be blue or grey or-"

"Hints of green...at the bar," Tiff thought, but hadn't realized she said aloud.

"So..." Sam started in an attempt to change the topic but was also taking in how observant Tiff was. "Are more people showing up?"

Tiff shook her head subtlety as if she were clearing confusion. They had texted briefly and agreed on where to meet. She wanted to surprised Sam with food sothe paper bag was clearly unexpected. "God no. These are for us."

"All of it?" She asked with skepticism.

"Yeeeah. I'm famished and I bet you can kill off your share of food. Plus these are the best burritos on this side of town."

"What if I hate burritos?"

"Then it was nice knowing you," she said with snark. "And I'm willing to eat all of em."

"That's absurd." Replied with an equal amount of snark. "Alright. Challenge accepted!" She said as she picked one up. It was medium size she assessed and smelled good. She took a bite and moaned when all the flavors hit her.

"Oh. My. God." She opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them as she tasted the best burrito she'd ever had. Quickly she caught Tiff's expression of embarrassment as her cheeks turned pink.

"Ah. Mhmm." She swallowed, though she hadn't taken a bite herself. "Glad you like it."

Tiff set her bag down on the blanket Sam brought and asked, "these things usually start on time?"

"Hell no," Sam stated after she sat down and watched as Tiff gracefully mirrored her. "Got somewhere to be," she questioned curiously as she took in the taller woman's rather formal outfit. Black dress that made her look ever more pale and her vibe was cold.

"No, its suppose to rain later," she said gently and factually as she intensely looked at Sam's eyes.

"So...ah...curious...have you dated women before?" The smaller woman inquired bluntly.

"No." She offered and considered how honest she was willing to be. The pause was long. Long enough for Sam to finish her first burrito and move onto the next as she waited patiently, figuring Tiff might give more if she didn't try to pull anything out of her. She was enjoying the easy silence actually, knowing she was constantly debating people or giving her two cents or long input. With Tiff it was more laid back.

"I don't usually date."

"All work and no play?" Sam stated for humor.

"Something like that." Tiff took a deep breath as she looked far off while the opening credits rolled without sound. "Have you?" She countered.

Sam shrugged and looked contemplative. "There was a mutual interest in high school but it never went anywhere. I think we were both too tentative."

"Missed out on it by not acting or taking the jump?" Tiff asked curiously after she finished another burrito.

"I think so. It was a learning experience. Shoot your shot." The smaller woman said with a smile.

"Noted," Tiff replied with a small smile, clearly taking it in and insinuating she wasn't going to make the same mistake.

The sound came on for the movie and they leaned back on their arms, go more comfortable and moved a little closer, both fully aware of it as they continued to finish off the food Tiff brought. A half hour later and in comfortable silence they both were enjoying the comedy movie but Sam felt water droplets. Tiff tilted her head up and looked back down at the smaller woman who was looking intensely at the sky, almost glaring-daring it to rain harder.

"We should go. Its not going to stop because of your intimidation tactics,"she said with a smirk and watched Sam smile then nod her head. Smoothly the taller woman stood and held out her hand to Sam who seemed a little shocked but tried to cover it. Tiff gently pulled the undergrad up and gracefully pulled out the umbrella from her bag, released it open and put it mostly over Sam.

"What the hell are you doing? You're going to get sick!" Sam said raising her voice for the first time.

"I don't get sick." Tiff stated proudly. "And it doesn't take a genius to know not to get between a black woman and her hair," she delivered with an edge that said _obviously_.

Sam smiled back and moved closer so Tiff could be under the umbrella more. It was in that moment she realized they were having a cinematic scene. "Race to your car?"

"This is cliché." Tiff said with amusement, though she heard the question she didn't mind they hadn't had the chance to finish the movie. Unconsciously she moved closer to Sam who was marveling how Tiff managed to say 'this is cliche' without a critical tone that easily could have been pretentious, like it was uncool to have a nice, romantic moment.

The taller woman wasn't bothered getting rained on. In fact she genuinely smiled as she looked down at Sam and unintentionally dropped her voice.

"Can I kiss you?"

Sam waited. She let the question sink in but she didn't overthink. She would deconstruct it later how it was considerate and old fashioned hours later and she would replay it, but she simply stepped forward and kissed Tiff. Sometimes talking was overrated.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonding takes place in NYC while I think Dear White People takes place somewhere much further south so it makes no sense Tiff and Sam would even meet but oh well! Italics are flashbacks.

* * *

"Hold up. This isn't some adult version of 10 things I hate about you. We aren't going to keep paying you," Joelle said calmly while she said narrowed her eyes at Tiff. The older girl honestly didn't bother her. She didn't even set off any instinctual warning bells, but she wanted to make sure there wasn't any ambiguity in the arrangement they all agreed to.

"I don't need or want you to pay me." Tiff replied factually.

"But you still want to keep seeing Sam?" Coco stepped in. It was all her idea weeks ago. She wanted Sam to relax. It was clear she was tightly wound and also depressed since her father had passed. Coco rolled her eyes at Joelle, purposefully ignored the psych grad and added, "this is more Taming of the Shrew set up."

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Tiff said solidly, drawing the attention back to her.

"I don't mean to be harsh, actually I don't really care-I have a meeting to get to so I'll be blunt-she deserves better than you," Coco voiced.

"She does." Tiff agreed without any offense even as she thought Sam's friends didn't need to jump through all these hoops or make plans to orchestrate a way for Sam to have something of her own.

Coco's only response was a slightly raised coiffed eyebrow.

"Well okaaaaay. Don't hurt her and we're good. We clear here?" Joelle said with respect, somehow feeling she didn't need to do the typical, tired bit of hurt her and I'll hurt you. She had already gotten Sam's version of their interrupted movie date and it was evident Sam was interested with continuing seeing Tiff romantically. Joelle was beginning to understand why. The woman was composed, smart, and based on what her best friend had mentioned in scattered, excited detail she was also considerate. Part of her had to respect her for those attributes.

"Like a diamond."

Next month:

"My best friend said I don't date. Then further lectured me about what a date is, like he's a fucking walking Webster's dictionary. "you remember those? 2 people sitting across from one another expressing vulnerability" she air quoted. She paused to take a shallow breath and said, "and I realized that's what I do with you."

Sam took a moment to think. Things were different with Tiff. Not bad, but it was strange how easy some things were. She couldn't help but compare time with Tiff and time spent with Gabe. Though she didn't want to compare and contrast it was rather inevitable and human nature. What she didn't know was a week earlier while Tiff randomly brought her coffee she had overseen a conversation she had with Gabe.

_Tiff watched as a guy with a surprisingly nice beard raised his voice to Sam. "Why do you hate love?" He hadn't given her a chance to reply as it was clearly more of a rhetorical question._

_"You're complicated as fuck. It's why I like you" _

_She felt rooted in place and she realized her arm was starting to get tired having been locked in place from holding the coffee she brought Sam. But she rationalized it wasn't her business as she took it all in. Two people who were clearly emotionally connected or at the least trying to connect more. But it wasn't her place to say so she ignored it and left the option open for Sam to mention anything she wanted. _

Over the last month Sam had gotten more comfortable with the taller woman. She was surprised the very composed woman had a dog who Tiff clearly thought was the best being in the world. When they first met Sam had come over to her apartment and was welcomed by a medium, beautiful mutt who Sam quickly realized could murder someone and her human would say defensively 'well what did that person do to deserve it'. Sam voiced such thoughts only to receive a nonchalant shrug and Tiff replied "she's an excellent judge of character."

Admittedly the dog, Lorax, Lor for short, was very easy to like. "You're in luck. She likes you. And believe me-if she didn't like you you wouldn't be here."

Within the month she'd come over to Tiff's apartment with warning via text and still find her casually in her sleepwear binge watching a show, all focus on the screen.

"Hello...earth to Tiff."

"Shhh. Come here and watch this with me."

"I've already seen it, stop binging Fleabag, you're years late."

"There's only..." she paused to check "twelve minutes left. Let me love Phoebe Waller-Bridge and then you'll have my undivided attention."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say." Sam replied flippantly.

A little over twelve minutes later, computer shut off Tiff had turned to face Sam and genuinely asked, "how are you?"

The smaller woman paused, not really recalling when the last time Gabe had checked in with her on this level. "You know, it's kind of weird how...you really don't do anything surface level when it comes to dating," she observed.

"Did you want it to be surface?" Tiff replied easily and with curiosity.

"No, I just...it's usually surface with a month of seeing someone, still getting to know them..."

"Yeah, of course. I have enough surface in my life so..." she shrugged "I don't want this to be like the rest of my life."

The petite woman raised an eyebrow and replied "fair enough. I'm good. Film class is kinda kicking my ass. I don't feel focused or particularly motivated. We're reading What We Talk About When We Talk About Love.

"Good short," Tiff gently cut her off and Sam stilled for a second, taking on how well-read the taller woman was. If she wasn't watching something on Netflix she was on the couch with a book.

"I'm sure. I haven't been able to get into it. My dad..." she hesitated as saying it aloud somehow made it more real and solid. She waited, eyes closed and breathed deeply. A minute passed and she only opened her eyes when she felt a hand gently squeeze her knee. "he got bad news from the doctor. They're doing tests and now its a waiting game and really freaking maddening." She finished with frustration but took another deep breath.

"What would you like to do?" Tiff asked not with the air of a hypothetical situation but genuine interest. It took some getting used to. How focused and intense the brunette could be, and more so how she stuck to her word.

"I'd drive down and see him, skip a few classes, spend a couple days with him," she said more to Lor who had worked her head onto her lap, making the obvious point she was a human pillow.

"Alright. Do you have a car?" Tiff asked in a non judgemental way-looking for logistics.

"No, Coco does, but she needs it for some political, volunteering thing."

"OK, so if you're comfortable I'll rent you a car and you can head down."

Sam tilted her head, curious why Tiff didn't offer to come but didn't ask _'You wouldn't want to come with me?'_ _But I don't think we're there to have her meet the family. _

"You'd rent a car for me?"

"Why not? Compact of a jeep thing? Your small self in a big suv," Tiff said with a smirk as she reached for her phone to pull up rentals, removing her hand from Sam's knee.

"Compact, thank you, you smartass." Sam said as she leaned back, stretched her arms over her head and already started to feel more relaxed.

"You seem worth it." The taller woman said with a more pronounced smirk. "Though you have one flaw, but I'll reframe it as endearing."

Sam narrowed her eyes, daring her to be critical.

"You're a morning person. It's weird!"

"Weird to you who sees clients late then stays up reading until three am!" She replied immediately and was glared at.

"That glare is still cute."

"I'm not cute." She replied and felt deja vu as they repeated their dialog on their first date.

"Yes, you are. Still trying to be tough. Cute the way you try then deflect. Your usual defenses don't work."

"Hey-don't use my psych material on me."

"Just be you babe," Sam said without thinking and caught herself. It was unconventional of her to call a female babe but it felt natural.

"My defense mechanisms are part of me, thank you," she replied and unknowingly her shoulders raised as they tensed. Slowly Sam reached out and calmly pushed the phone down to redirect Tiff's attention.

"True. I didn't say they weren't."

"So I am being me," Tiff replied without an edge, voice softened.

"Yeah, but whole heartedly?" Sam paused. "Vulnerably?" She asked the last word with some hesitation knowing Tiff could be very guarded. She was well aware she didn't really know what Tiff's job was, her schedule was vague and though she was surprisingly generous with her she seemed like she didn't have many friends or a core group of friends to rely on. A minute passed, then two and Sam watched as Tiff rolled her neck, let her shoulders drop and turned her whole body to face her.

"I'm trying with you," she said softly.

They had spent the night together after Tiff had ordered out. It took a moment to get used to the mechanics she thought, but they both took their time, gave direction and mostly made out until their nerves were replaced with impatience and wanting more.

Morning came with hitting her threshold of what Sam would call vulnerability. Really it was a degree of openness she wasn't accustomed to, which made her cautious and a little self-conscious. She was so in her head she hadn't noticed Sam had slipped out of bed as she drifted back to sleep.

Sam was busy making them coffee from the keurig, she appreciated how easy it was as she got the cups and additions she knew Tiff liked in hers. Quietly she made it back into the room and set the mugs down. As she tried to get into bed with Tiff who was sleeping she hadn't notice Lorax let out a small whine as she slipped back under the cover.

"Shit shit shit. I'm having a fucking...god damn panic attack or something." She said pressing her palm against her chest. "Don't fucking do that." She said trying to get her heart to a normal rhythm with deep breaths.

"I didn't mean to..." she said as she got out of the bed.

"Just...fucking warn me next time. Wake me up first," she said as her voice rose unintentionally. And immediately clenched her eyes shut because she didn't want to yell at Sam. It wasn't her fault she didn't get it or didn't understand.

"I just...I need you to wake me up if you're going to be close," she said just above a whisper with her eyes still closed.

"Tiff..." Sam said gently.

"Don't." She shook her head and still kept her eyes shut. She didn't want to see the judgement or the deer in headlights look of 'what have I gotten myself into with this person and how the hell soon can I get out of it'.

"Babe..." Sam said in a voice that was the softest she'd ever directed to the taller woman.

"Can we not talk about it?" Tiff said with her eyes closed tight, like she was forcing the outside world to not affect her. She didn't want to open her eyes yet. They fucking stung and she wasn't ready to have this conversation with Sam yet. Though she took in it was the first time Sam was calling her a term of endearment and she surprisingly didn't mind it...even liked it, she just wasn't ready.

"Okay..."Sam offered as she pulled the chair out from under the desk to get comfortable. At that moment Lor went over to put her head on the smaller woman's knees as if saying 'hey, it wasn't your fault' or at least its how Sam took it after a month of picking up how strangely intuitive the dog was.

"You don't have to sit there," Tiff said in a defeatus tone, knowing her actions set the mood of the room.

"I'm good." Sam noted, trying to sound casual and noticed the slightly older woman clench and unclench her jaw as she broke eye contact to stare at the covers. "I made you coffee," she said making eye contact for the first time since she had tried to get back into bed.

"Shit." She mumbled to herself. "I'm sorry." She said lifting her gaze. "If you don't want to stay-"

"I want to. If I didn't want to I wouldn't be here, okay?" The smaller woman said as she pet Lor's head.

"Okay," she agreed but couldn't lose her somber tone, feeling sooner rather than later things were going to get complicated.

"To quote Rose Ellen Dix," Sam said with a smirk "you're fucking lucky you have me."

"I cannot believe Miss Cinephile watches youtubers!" Tiff exclaimed with some shock.

"Oh whatever. Rose is cute. Plus the accent..."

"Mhmm" she said with a head tilt and a lighter mood "you have a type."

"I do not have a type."

"Yeah you do. And you like arguing with me." She said with her own smirk which widened as she watched Sam shut her mouth to stop a rebuttal and groan in frustration from the truth of it all.

"Will you come back to bed?" She questioned with a degree of fragility that came with being denied. She watched as Sam slowly turned around to pick up the cup and hand it over.

"Will you talk about it one day?" She asked as she remained seated.

Tiff felt herself nod, as if giving in, and her arm moved of its own accord pulling the cover back to let Sam in. She watched as Sam looked her over. Disheveled, bed hair, in a t-shirt, and though she hadn't had anyone stay over in a long time, she could have felt extremely bare and want to escape, but instead wanted to spend more time with this person who got to see her beyond the surface.


	4. Chapter 4

Lately I've been listening to a lot of Taylor Swift and her song All Too Well is damn good. Though I'm years later in enjoying her music the lines 'You call me up again just to break me like a promise-So casually cruel in the name of being honest' strikes in the heart and gets me thinking. In a way it influenced this fic.

* * *

"You keep your room fucking freezing." Sam said days later with amusement.

"I like blankets...and it's a manipulative ploy to make you steal my body heat," she replied with a blush.

"So you like me practically on top of you when we get the chance to work in a siesta?" The smaller woman asked.

"Maybe," she said pulling Sam closer. "Just wake me up first if I'm already out...please. I hate feeling out of control," she grimaced as though being that vulnerable and honest caused her physical pain, but Sam deserved this conversation, to go back to it. Sam who watched her with patience as her shoulders relaxed and thought maybe it did hurt. Gently she placed her hand against the side of Tiff's face, cupping her jaw in her palm.

"For all your barbs and thorns you're on the down low sweet."

"Don't tell anyone." Tiff replied deadpan.

"Then figure out a way get me to stop talking." Sam said with a smirk as she gently pulled her closer.

The next day Tiff brought coffee to Sam at school. She felt a sense of deja vu while watching Gabe and Sam talk-argue again.

_This better not be a thing._ She thought with a deep inhale then sat down on a bench, trying to seem casual as she waited. It was a surprise when Sam made eye contact then quickly looked away. Part of her wasn't shocked Sam didn't come over but it certainly stung when she texted I'll see you later as she continued to talk to Gabe. In fact it really stung and she wasn't about to stick around and waste her time-she had class in an hour and then clients. With annoyance she got up and noticed Joelle walking across the quad. In a subtle move she walked beside her and held up the coffee.

"Its your lucky day, enjoy." She said with some edge she didn't bother to reign in.

"Ahhh thanks?" The skeptical woman said taking a sip and slowed down mid stride. "This is Sam's choice," she said with a frown.

"Yup." Tiff replied very short and terse. Joelle stopped and quickly glanced around campus to catch Sam and Gabe talking, looking pensive and frustrated. "Oh lord. Girl listen..." she said, trying to help Tiff out who seemed bothered and clearly over being there.

"I've got to go. Nice seeing you," Tiff said in a rush but didn't want to be rude as she softened her voice and left quickly.

Little did the two women know Sam watched in confusion and a deep frown as Gabe said, "I'm trying here and you're not even listening."

Days later after a busy schedule and ignoring texts from Sam she opened her door to the smaller woman who decided to show up without notice. She was in her work clothes, long black dress, dark heels that made her even taller than Sam and though it was a typical business outfit she felt exposed in front of the smaller woman. Immediately she crossed her arms across her diaphragm and leaned against the door frame.

"Can I help you?" She asked as if Sam was a stranger who was lost.

"You've been ghosting me," she said as an observation and without annoyance.

Tiff only nodded, it didn't warrant a reply.

"Why," Sam pressed, still without any anger but genuine confusion. Instinctively she knew approaching the slightly older woman with any demanding tone wasn't going to work well, even as she thought _why are you dressed like that? Are you going out? Are you leaving for a date?_ She kept those thoughts to herself, except Tiff wasn't answering her or it was a very long pause so she voiced, "are you going out?" _So much for filter._

"Not that its your business," Tiff replied factually and without a defensive tone, "but I'm seeing a client."

"Okay," Sam replied with a frown, not really understanding but revisited her previous question. "Why are you ignoring me."

"I think you have a type. White and dark hair." She stated factually.

"You're serious? This is some bullshit and an over-simplification."

"I'm wrong? Tiff dared her to call her a liar.

"Damn right. It's not about type and not introducing you to friends. I just...its..."

"Complicated?" She said with an eye roll.

"That's not it." She noted vehemently. "I wanted something for me. Something completely separate from school where I don't have to be on all the time and talking about race and classes and protests." The smaller woman said, slightly raising her voice, knowing they were still in the hallway.

"So I help you relax or switch off and I get to be a secret?" She paused as she said the last word like it was a toxic substance, a weapon, a poison. "Just so I'm clear here?" She asked with vulnerability as her arms ironically tensed more, her fists clenching against her biceps and Sam noticed.

"It's not about that." Sam said with passion and certainty as she reached out and gently took Tiff's hands but the older woman slowly separated the hold and crossed one arm across her stomach to have her right hand free to gesticulate in controlled, small movements with an open palm, fingers pointed to the ceiling.

"But it is about that. It's because I'm not a guy but I'm also another white person you happen to have feelings for right? And you're suppose to like black guys out of what solidarity? And I complicate things because then you're not straight?" She uncrossed her arms and pointed her right hand to the ground. "Newsflash: you're a person to me. The first thing I think about when I think _Sam_ isn't black or female or mixed of what the fuck ever. I think of your voice, your brain that makes you a force. A fucking force Sam. I think would Sam like this movie while I'm watching it. I see an antique camera and think of you. I think of how small you are and I worry. I just worry someone is going to hurt you." She paused and swallowed. "I think my god she's gorgeous and I wonder what color your eyes are today."

Sam moved closer, brought a hand up against the pale skin of her forearm and took a few seconds to hold her. Slowly she moved closer and reached up to cup Tiff's jaw. The taller woman took another deep breath and looked down at Sam. "But I'd rather be single than in a fake relationship with you." She finished mostly without malice but the word you came out with a bitter edge.

"Okay," she said in a whisper. "Okay...I'm sorry." She made a point to look her in the eyes. "I won't treat this like a secret okay? I'll talk to Gabe..." she started.

"I'm not telling you want to do," Tiff cut her off with a frown and moved back so Sam wasn't touching her. "I just..." she brought her bottom lip between her teeth as though she could hold the words in and took three deep breaths. "I don't want this to be about sneaking around, meeting late at night, hiding away," she took another deep breath. "I have enough of it in my life," she somewhat mumbled. "And my best friend said I don't date." She said looking at the floor. "Then further lectured me about what a date is like he's a fucking walking Webster's dictionary." She paused and changed her voice to have a high degree of snark, "you remember those? Two people sitting across from one another expressing vulnerability" she air quotes and slowly started to look up to hold Sam's gaze. She took one shallow breath and said, "and I realized that's what I do with you."

Sam reached back to gently squeeze Tiff's forearm and lead her a little closer to herself. "So you're a glutton for punishment huh?" She said with a smirk and an attempt to lighten the heavy atmosphere.

"In a few ways yes," Tiff replied with a small smile. "I'm going to be honest...I've seen you and Gabe talking together and..." Tiff shrugged in a non judgmental way, but also to release some tension, "so he wears his heart of his sleeve. I don't think I'm really capable of that. She tilted her head. "And it's not a competition. Especially when monogamy is a patriarchal construct and women were considered property. But," she paused, stressing the word, "I will say," she said slowing down her speech, "I want to sit against a building with you and drink coffee. I want to go on walks with you and my dog. And even though it's a weird, beautifully contradictive thing I want to sit on swing set and smoke a cigarette with you when you or I have a really shitty day."

"Oooo." Sam said with warmth and appreciation.

"What?" The pale woman replied with trepidation.

"Keep talking like that and I could see myself falling in love with you." The smaller woman said with a smile and leaned up to kiss her. "Wait," she said with a frown. "Before I forget. How do you know Joelle?"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Oh quarantine and social distancing how ambivalent you make me feel. Between being a little depressed when it rains for days, binge watching Killing Eve then anything with Jodie Comer in it, not socializing but remembering I don't like people-cause I know I'm an introvert who can present as an extrovert and stress from my dog and crying (fucking crying), being exhausted after the stress subsided. But I think a lot of how the world is could be best managed on an individual level by being grateful for the things we have. Also a very small part of me wants to write a fanfic like Love in the time of Cholera but lukewarm feelings during covid19. Or going mad and falling-in-like in the time of covid19. And I'm grateful I can amuse myself. Most of this chapter consists of things I wish I would say. (I want to watch movies with you is more or less taken from Killing Eve.) Here we go...

* * *

Tiff's face reacted before her mind could really process the question. Seeing as how it came without any context or linear flow she took a solid thirty seconds to think over her response.

"Through work."

"Oh." Sam said with a head tilt, mulling it over. "That...hm" she wanted to ask what exactly _is_ your job but became distracted by how little she knew about Tiff now that she was really thinking it over. "Not to be pushy but can I come in?" Sam asked awkwardly and self consciously.

"No." She said solidly and watched as Sam broke eye contact. "I have to go to work," she reminded her gently. "Do you want to come over tomorrow around..." she mentally looked over her schedule, "eight?"

"AM?" Sam asked in a joking tone, trying to lighten the mood.

"Only if you come with a triple shot hazelnut latte," Tiff said and allowed for a small smile.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Something tells me waking you up before nine is a morbidly bad idea."

Tiff offered a nonchalant shrug though she was still feeling exposed in her work outfit. "I'd sacrifice my sleep for you."

For a second Sam wanted to step forward and kiss her. At least on the cheek. Something just for reassurance. She paused as she watched Tiff's gaze move down to her lips. And that was enough cue for her. She moved forward and gave a small kiss to the pale cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said in a promising tone as she walked backwards towards the elevator.

Gently Tiff shut the door and turned back to her open kitchen. She nearly tripped over Lor who apparently had been behind her the whole time. "It's okay pretty girl," she bent down to massage her ears a bit. "Its going to be okay," she added mostly as a hopeful encouragement to herself, "and a drink would help." She stood up and robotically took a shot glass from her cupboard, grabbed the vodka, poured it in, spilled a little, glared at her self created mess, downed the shot and let out a small, breathy grunt. It was a way to prep for work.

Work didn't go any better. She felt distracted and tense. Hours later and back in her apartment she slowly changed into her typical clothes and grabbed Lor's leash though she rarely put it on her. She fully knew it was only to ward off any passerby who felt like lecturing her about the leash law but she couldn't bring herself to have it attached to her companion, a creature who she knew was very intelligent. The other part was she never wanted her job to mix with her caring for Lor and strangely the leash reminded her of treating someone like an animal. The walk felt in a daze. Fifteen minutes passed and she blindly made it back to her apartment. They took the elevator in silence and Tiff enjoyed the peace. She knew Lor did as well and smiled down to her. When she looked up Pete was leaning against the wall by her door.

"Did we have a movie date I forgot about?" She asked with a frown.

"No no. Haven't seen you in a while since you're actually dating someone and thought I'd swing by," he said in his upbeat way but caught Tiff's serious expression at bringing up her dating life. "Oh no. What's wrong? What did you do?"

"Why would you automatically think its something I did?" She asked defensively as she unlocked the door. Lor was the first to go in, happily hopping along to her bed, but Pete placed his head against the door frame and softened his voice, "because darling you're not the type to trust easily."

"Yeah well..." she thought it over "I trust her." She caught him widen his eyes in genuine shock.  
"I have to be honest with her about how we met and it'll likely end, as in no more talking, no more dating. She'll probably hate me."

"Take it from me you're hard to hate. Trust me," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"But I'm hard to love too," she noted as she hugged him back.

"And so worth it," he replied with a smile and took her hand to give a squeeze. "Come on Miss glass-half-empty let's have some drinks!" He got out with a raised voice feeling its exactly what the doctor would have ordered...if the doctor got their degree from an online university.

Two weeks later Sam showed up at her door after dinner. If she had done Adderall she figured she could have gotten that psych degree if she gave up sleeping. Lor was getting tired of her moping and would huff more frequently. When she opened the door she was shocked to say the least.

_What the fuck. _"What the hell," she voiced with obvious annoyance.

"I'm sorry. I needed time..."

"Yeah," Tiff cut her off, arms crossed without her awareness "it takes so much time to reply to a text. All of three seconds." She finished with snark.

"True..." Lor took the moment to push past Tiff and push her head into Sam's leg as a 'pay attention to me' gesture.

_Traitor. _Tiff thought and waited.

"I really am sorry." Sam said as she pet Lorax. "My dad took a turn and wasn't doing well."

"I know," Tiff offered and softened her voice. Joelle had informed her. Plus she was notified the car rental was being used.

"Um...what have you been up to?"

"Binging Killing Eve." The taller woman said with an edge back in her voice.

"Oh..." the film student said as she took a step back with a barely there smirk.

"Funny." Tiff replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you." She paused to make eye contact with the psych student. "For letting me use the rental."

"Mhm." With her arms still crossed the taller woman pivoted so her back was against the door to make room for the film student to walk through. Once they were both inside and Tiff had shut the door Sam walked further into the apartment and sat on the arm of the couch while Tiff remained standing.

"I feel like I shouldn't express anger at you when I know you're going through tough things. And I don't expect you to be ready for a serious relationship," she paused and took in a deep inhale, "but I do expect decency. It doesn't make sense to say you respect me then not reply to a text."

"These subject changes are like being in a pinball machine." Sam said towards the floor. "Okay, we're going to go there?" She asked with genuine interest.

"I don't have an agenda, I just have slight hope people aren't going to be dicks." Tiff replied as Lor came up beside her.

"Okay...so it just hit me I don't know much about your life..." Sam led off. Tiff tried to relax her shoulders as she took a seat in her large chair across from the smaller woman.

"Fine." Tiff said tersely, having lost her patience. "Go ahead."

"What...like a round of twenty questions?" Sam said with a smirk while she got up and decided to get comfortable on the couch.

"It seems nicer than an interrogation doesn't it?" The older woman said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not trying to interrogate you," came the immediate and somewhat defensive reply.

Slowly Tiff moved forward to place her hand on Sam's knee and gave a small squeeze and took her hand away to pet Lor who came over quietly, fox-like in her movements to sit beside her human. "I know. Believe me-if I didn't want you here you wouldn't be here." Though the act was kind Tiff operated in opposites. This moment wasn't any different. Cutting subtext and words with a warm non-verbal gesture.

"Okay...boundaries and clear lines are a big thing for you?" She asked though already knew the answer.

"Certainly."

"Are you close to your parents?" Sam asked smoothly.

"No," Tiff said flatly as she got up to go to the kitchen and Lor immediately followed as if sensing her tension. The action seemed an obvious physical avoidance or further discussion. Wisely Sam let it be and moved on as she thought Lorax watched her human like a satellite, always moving to keep her in her eyesight.

"You're not working tonight?" She asked for the sake of an easy question as their physical distance widened.

"No."

"What exactly is your work?" Sam finally asked after a long pause.

"I'm a dominatrix." Tiff said point blankly like she was saying I'm 5'5".

"Oh."

"Oh? Nothing else?" Tiff said with slight amusement and a frown.

"I think...I don't really have an opinion."

"You have an opinion on everything." Tiff stated factually and with a deeper frown.

"Not on something I don't know much about and I...will process this more later. Right now I just think...um...do you want to go get a drink? Or tea?" Sam said feeling uncertain.

"What?" Tiff asked in disbelief. The woman didn't talk to her for weeks and now wanted to go out for a drink?

"I don't know. I'm thirsty. Are you?"

"Are you avoiding?" Tiff replied with a slight head tilt.

"No, I'm...I really don't know. I know I have a nice time with you. I mean I enjoy being with you."

"Me too. When you're actually with me," she stressed the word with.

"Ooo high praise from a misanthrope." She said with a small smirk, trying to lighten the mood but saw Tiff looked serious as ever.

"Do you want wine?" Tiff asked in a detached tone, emotional barrier still very much intact.

"Ah...sure." She paused and let the silence stay as she debated her next question. The psych student stood in front of her, arm out with the glass as an offering and Sam noticed Tiff tried to avoid touching her in any way.

"Correct me if I'm wrong okay? I think you want a really boring, stable relationship because your work is very unconventional." She said slowly and stressed the word very. "But no one and I mean absolutely no one who knows you would say you're boring." Sam finished and watched as Tiff took as long sip of her wine.

"You're not wrong." She admitted.

"Alright...so...the people...your clients...you don't sleep with them?" She asked, knowing the chances were slim to none but wanted to ask anyway for peace of mind.

"No." She said solidly and paused. "I don't sleep with anyone. That's now what the dynamic is about" and she paused again. "But that's not the issue here."

"What's the issue. Because lying and knowing my friend and," Sam started.

"You never asked," Tiff cut her off, scratched at her temple feeling a headache start, and pushed her glass of wine away. It wouldn't be helpful she figured as she waited for Sam to process her words.

"You're independent and do your own thing, you've been seeing Gabe while seeing me and I haven't had an issue with it because that's your call and not my place to tell what to do. I'm independent and I do what works for me." Tiff said evenly, laying it out.

"This is working for you?" Sam questioned with a frown and clear confusion. She knew they weren't yelling at each other but it was intense.

"It was. Before you left. Mmm." She brought her lips between her teeth for a moment then breathed out slowly. "I don't think being really open serves a purpose here. I mean...to a degree honesty can be cruel. I don't see a point if you're not ready to be in a relationship. And I get its complicated. I get it," she said as she pressed her splayed fingers against the counter, "but at some point it becomes about managing disappointments. You can only let yourself get hurt so much before it just...breaks you."

"Holy hell that's cynical." Sam swallowed. "Listen-I'm not going to break you. I also want you to be honest with me or this won't work. And I might not be completely ready now but its a work in progress, it doesn't mean its all doom and gloom." She said as she stood to be closer to the older woman.

"You know when you don't reply to a text its rude right?" Tiff went back to the previous subject.

"Yes. I was really busy."

"That's an excuse. I called the rental company to make sure you weren't in an accident. They said you dropped the car back days ago. And you didn't respond to a simple text of how are you." She said with anger slipping in though she wanted her voice to remain flat.

"Okay. From that view yeah...I can see why it would be a lot. I'm sorry." Sam said with sincerity. "I didn't know you cared that much." She added and watched Tiff narrow her eyes. Apparently it was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh, to you its an inconvenience?" She said in a tone daring her to prove the validity to her cynicism. "The little communication I've had with you because you're in a crisis and if its not this crisis its drama and I don't want to add to it so all I can do is ask how are you..."

"No, I just don't know what to do with it." The smaller woman replied honestly.

"Okay then...how about you figure out 'what to do with it' and catch me up when you do?" She said as she walked back to her front door and slowly opened it.

"You're serious?" Sam said in shock as she stood and placed the glass of wine on the side table.

"I am. We're wasting time if you don't know what you want, let alone what to do with how you feel about me simply caring about you."

"I do know what I want. I want to go on dates, I want to go on walks and talk and know about you. I want to watch movies with you. I care about you too. I've just been overwhelmed and I need time." She said as she stood two feet away from Tiff and watched as she rubbed her temple. "Are you getting a headache." She asked as her voice softened. The taller woman nodded. "May I" Sam asked while she pointed her thumb towards the kitchen. Again the taller woman nodded and leaned against the wall. Her lack of energy catching up with her.

Sam stood before her again with a glass of water and some pills.

"Thanks" Tiff said as she reached for the pills.

"No problem," the film student said with sincerity and took a chance after the taller woman drank from the glass and then craddled it against the center of her chest. "Do you want me to go?" She asked with hope and heard a barely there huff from the pale woman.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do." She countered and softened her voice. "Do you want to stay?"


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for reading. Chapter 5 is the end. I like it being open ended, though likely not very satisfying. Stay well people. And during the time of covid-stay safe.


End file.
